Radioactive
by Vs-for-life
Summary: Eliza Bennington isn't your normal vampire, werewolf, wizard type of whitechappel citizen, no she has a far more complicated ability. And this is her story on how she finds it. And how she find love, With Benny Weir or Jesse Black? read to find out... {Idea Patch}
1. Chapter 1

So, I woke up this morning and was like,

"I gonna get a tattoo."

* * *

'What do you mean I'm moving!?" I yelled at my parents. They looked from one another to the tattoo on my arm to me. I did it. This morning I skipped school and got a tattoo. My parents weren't too happy about it. As soon as the school called to say I was absent they grounded me, and then called me down to have a family talk. And now, here we are. With them telling me that I'm moving to Canada. Yeah, that's right, just me.

"What we mean Elizabeth, is that you need more opportunities considering your... new rebelling desire." My father told me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Rebelling? Its just a tattoo, I mean Its not like I was never gonna get one anyway so-"

"So what?! 'izzie, you need a fresh start. I mean, your grades have been slipping, your friends have become acquaintances and you just need a better life then this." My sister yelled at me. I looked away, knowing that if I looked into her eyes I'd see my moms, and I'd cry and I'd beg, and I'd mope. But only if I looked into her eyes.

* * *

I gave in and now I'm on a plane, next to Jabba The Hutt and little miss perky. Jesus, will she ever stop smiling?!

* * *

"Here we are!" My aunt said as she drove up to an old Victorian styled house. There were vines all over tall gates in the front of the house and a giant apple tree separating it from another house. I got out of the car, not taking my eyes off the house.

"Now I know you'd like to stay with us sweetie, but the school by me isn't enrolling new students so I had to find someone trustworthy to keep you safe until summer when you can stay with us." My Aunt... Lucille I think her name was, well whatever it was she got my luggage out of the trunk and handed it to me.

"So, what does she do?" I asked her. I saw her shoulders elevate as if she was shrugging.

"Um, I think shes some kind of Oriental food dealer or something." My aunt said, looking at her blackberry that buzzed. She looked at it, cursed under her breath then got back into the car.

"Bye Lizzie!" My aunt yelled as she turned on the car engine, closed the driver door and left.

"Bye Aunt Lucy..." I found myself say as I walked up to the house. I exhaled muttering: 'I Can Do This' to myself as I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Yup!" I heard a teenage boys voice coming from inside. _Boy_... I checked to make sure I looked good. Well, I was wearing Black leggings, my brown uggs, a green Graphic-T with Darth Vader cutting a circular shrub,but that was covered by my Navy Blue "Parental Advisory Explicit Content" Hoodie. And my hair, it was just flowing down my back in its short crisp curls. And when the boy opened the door, I tried my best not to fall over onto the street.

"Uh, Hello?" He asked. I shook my head back to focus and looked everywhere but his amazing brown eyes.

"I'm, um. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Bennington. I'm here for an... Evelyn Weir." I asked him. He looked confused then looked as if he figured it out.

"You must be the new house mate, well come in! come in," He said, motioning me inside. When I didn't budge he pulled me in.

"Grandma!" The boy yelled up the stairs. I looked up at him, then the couch, which I eventually sat on. I saw a flash of gold light by the kitchen arches and an old lady appeared who I guessed was Evelyn. The boy quickly glanced at me and shook his head. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing things correctly and looked back the woman.

"I think its safe to say, I am going crazy." I said once I regained eyesight. The woman looked at me in shock and sat down next to me.

"You must be Elizabeth. Is it fine I call you Eliza?" She asked, looking at me as if she was looking into my very soul. I shook off the 'This woman's crazy' feeling and nodded

"Or Lizzy, or Beth or Elia." I told her. She nodded and got up, walking to the boy.

"This is my grandson, Benny. He's also going to Whitechappel High. Oh well I have to check something in the kitchen." Evelyn said walking through the arches.

"Dinner, I suppose..." I said, looking down. _Weirdo_, they must be thinking. Benny came and sat next to me,and I slowly looked up at him.

"You know, There's this awesome latte place down in town I could show you later, even invite some of my friends." He asked. i shrugged.

"Whats the harm in that?" I said, my hoodie sleeve rolling down as I shrugged, giving him a glimpse of my tattoo before I covered it up. He gave e a confused look while I started going upstairs.

"Moments insanity."

* * *

**So, I wrote something awesome, and forgot to press the save button, so I tried to write something awesome again...**

**Did it work?**


	2. Chapter 2

After getting comfortable into my new room I checked myself out in the wall mirror. I still looked pretty good, my curls still fresh and crisp. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, going back to my suitcase. I didn't pack much, just mostly some jeans, graphic Ts and hoodies. Oh, and underwear, you cant forget that.

"Hey, I figured we could start walking." The boy named Benny said, leaning against my door frame. I nodded, but then caught myself.

"Walking?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Practically everything in this town is in walking distance. Oh come on!" He said, waving me twords him. I shrugged and we walked out of the house.

After walking past, maybe three houses we were still so very silent. So I started asking questions.

"So...Your names Benny?" I asked him, hiding the fact that i want to punch myself in the face to bad right now. I saw him nod while looking at the ground and chuckling.

"Yup. And yours is Elizabeth, is it not?" He asked me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Please, Call me Eliza. Or if you want, 'liza." I told him, stuffing my hands into my warm hoodie sack like pocket. We walked in more silence until **he** broke it this time, _thank god_.

"Shes an amateur magician..." He said. I stopped walking and gave him a '_Whatcha say?_' look. He managed to look everywhere but me.

"My grandmother. Its like a side hobby. But me, I'm perfectly normal." He said. I laughed at that.

"Benny, nobody is perfectly normal."

* * *

We managed to make it to Latta Latte with some small talk. I learned almost everything about this geeky little boy, and I think he can say the same for me.

"You really prefer the Schwartz over the force? That's insulting." He said. I started laughing.

"Well only because the Schwartz has a really cool ring, you know us girls and our accessories!" I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said as he held the revolving door. I thanked him and walked inside. Once there I saw a cluster of teens in a far back booth. Which was where Benny lead me to.

"Guys, this is Eliza. Eliza, meet the gang."

I looked at everyone. There was a perky blond who kept looking at my neck who identified himself as Rory, then next to him another blond, but she was a girl-No! She was a he-she!- who seemed board with the entire idea of being here. Her name was Erica. And next to Erica,a girl who was practically squeezed next to her with dark skin, and a heart shaped face. She told me her name was Sarah. She seemed really sweet, and yet something about her was a bit off. Next to Sarah was a boy slightly shorter then Benny who told me his name was Ethan. He voluntarily held out his hand for me to shake and he did, not letting go for a few seconds. I looked over at Benny who looked a bit concerned.

"No way..." He said as he let go of my hand. I looked back at him.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I asked Ethan. He shook his head and then looked at my arm, which I'm guessing was my tattoo.

"Whoa! Whats the back story on that?!" Rory asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just had this weirdly real dream, and I was in a car when there was a burst of light...As if the sun exploded...Which I think it did. And when I woke up, I knew that I always had to remember that. So, I got a tattoo of an exploding sun. It just kinda works." I told them. They all stared at me with wide eyes, until Rory broke the silence.

"I have a batman tattoo on my butt." He told me, smiling. I rolled my eyes and asked why.

"Cause that's my nickname." He said. I looked over at Benny.

"That's not his nickname." He reassured me. I shrugged. _Man I'm doing a lot of shrugging today_. We all started talking about school and family's. I found out that Sarah was Jane's babysitter, and Jane was Ethan's younger sister, and yet we all teased him for Sarah being his babysitter too. I also found out that I'm comfortable around these people- Well maybe not Erica, although that girl does know how to choose an outfit- The boys brought out my geeky side. And I would talk nonstop how Hallows are not only safer, but awesomer than horcroxes with Rory, which once that conversation started the girls left so it was just me and the boys.

"Lizzie here thinks the Schwartz is better than the force." Benny told Ethan. I shushed him as Ethan went wide eyed.

"Keep it on the DL, no body needs to know." I told Benny. Then Ethan started talking about how the Schwartz is just a parody of the force and how its insulting. I rolled my eyes and continued my debate with Rory, which I won! By stating the following:  
Obviously if someone were to find out about the horcroxes, and they knew you so well, they could kill you off so easily, even if you had split your soul a thousand times.

Rory enjoyed the last minute comeback and made me Ms. Potter. I laughed at that. Then Ethan said something about how that's ironic and pat Benny's shoulder. I didn't get that joke for a long time.

* * *

After Getting to know the 'gang' me and Benny left the latte shop and headed home.

"Nobody's ever won a debate with Rory before, I think you deserve a trophy." He told me while smiling. I looked up at him, into his warm brown eyes.

"And what would that trophy be?" I asked him, smiling. He looked at the ground and put his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes." He told me. I reluctantly did, seeing as I don't like surprises.

"Alright. Now open." As I opened my eyes I saw a hallows necklace identical to the one worn by Luna's Father in the movie dangling from his hands. He handed it to me as I stood there, in utter shock of how he found one so fast. Let alone had it!

"This is...Wow." I told him, turning the object in my hands. It even spinned with the circle and line.

"Here, I'll put it on." Benny said as he walked behind me. i held me hair up until I felt the thin black chain touch my skin. I turned around to face him.

"You didn't have to do this just because i won a debate." I told him. He shrugged and looked into my eyes.

"I did it because I wanted to." And with that we walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" My alarm clock was screaming. I banged my hand on it to shut it up and rolled over, falling on the floor.

"Ow..."

* * *

I walked into school rubbing my head where I hit it. I just walked out of the principles office because I had a hoodie on that said the F word._ Great, just peachy_. I thought to myself as I walked up to my locker. As I opened it I felt someones presence but tried to ignore it.

"Hey." The voice said, making me jump. I looked at him and actually got a good look. He was wearing black jeans with a dark dark dark purple shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair perfectly messed up and his smile...Well his smile was filled with lust.

"Um, hi." I said as I got my books out from my locker, not making any eye contact.

"You know, those boys you were with yesterday, they can cause some trouble." Tall, white and handsome said leaning on a locker. I looked up at him.

"Look I have no idea who you are, but why are you stalking me?!" I asked him. He shrugged as he leaned closer to my ear.

"I like you." he whispered. I shuddered and looked up at where he was standing...To see he was gone

* * *

**Yea... That's the second chapter. I'm like in a craze! I think I might still write what I originally wrote, I called it the Runaway, where obviously there's a girl and shes running away from Jesse because he wants her 'cause she has this ability to find people just by thinking of them. So shes on the run and remembers that Sarah babysits at some persons house so she runs there, and meets Ethan and Benny. She gets really frustrated that Sarah trusts Ethan because hes a seer and Benny gets on her nerves but before she can say anything Jesses at Ethan's door looking for her, so Benny grabs her and brings her to his house for safety. Its just and idea, if anything I'll put it on my wattpad, Unless...**

**mmmmkay, gabyebye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Catching up with Ethan, Benny and Sarah didn't take long, seeing as they bumped into me.

"Siren!? Oh wait, its just Liz." Benny said smiling as he saw I was wearing the necklace.  
"Somebody's rocking the Harry Potter look." he said, as he took my hand and twirled me around, causing me to let out a weak giggle. Sarah laughed and Ethan rolled his eyes. It was true, I was wearing an outfit completely inspired by one of Hermione's from the first part of the Deathly Hallows(I'll add a link in my bio), and then the hallows necklace which I would constantly play with.

"So, how's your first day so far?" Sarah asked me. I nodded as we started walking.

"I actually just got my schedule, wanna take a look?" I asked Sarah as she nodded. I showed her and she held on to the corner to get a closer look.

**_(Schedule Coming Up!)_**

**_1st- Advanced Chemistry_**

**_2nd- Culture Awareness/History_**

**_3rd-AP Calculus_**

**_4th- Lunch_**

**_5th-Advanced English_**

**_6th-FreeP_**

"Oh, we have 4th, 5th, and 6th together!" Sarah squealed handing me back the paper. I nodded as Benny slowed down to be next to me and see my schedule.

"Sweet! We have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 6th together! High Five!?" Benny said gleefully. I laughed as I gave him a high five. "Ethan, you have 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 6th with Eliza. Is that cool or what?" He asked Ethan. I saw him turn around and shrug.

"I guess." he said as he walked into what I believe was the Chem lab. Benny nodded me in and he followed. The teacher looked up at us, then looked at me.

" Eliza Bennington I suppose? Please sit by Benny Weir for now, until I can get someone for your official partner. " He said just as a student walked in.

"Sorry Mr. Trey, I was re-enrolled yesterday. Where do I sit?" Said the student who who walked in, who just so happened to be the same guy who was by my locker in the morning.

"Oh look who it is! So good to see you! Please, please, sit at your old desk, and Eliza ?"

"Hmm?" I said looking up from my desk, also using my side vision to see both Ethan and Benny looking at the student that just walked in. The teacher pointed to where he was sitting and I went to sit by , pale and handsome. Once there I just got my notebook out and a pencil, ready for anything.

"I'm Jesse by the way." The boy next to me said. I looked up at him, getting a feeling of death and destruction coming my way, then seeing...

I quickly looked away as I knew what was happening. I opened my notebook to a blank page, picked up my pencil and started sketching, tuning out the entire world.

* * *

"Eliza! Eliza! ELIZA!" Benny was screaming, shaking my shoulder. I stirred awake, accidentally slapping his eye.

"Uh, OW!"

"I'm so sorry Benny I was just-?" I looked at my desk to see my notebook gone. _My notebook with the sketch..._

"Benny, did you happen to see a notebook on my desk before you woke me up?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. Or well, _eye_

"Well I cant really see anything." He replied. I snorted and got up._ I guess what I drew wasn't that important,_ I thought to myself_  
_

"C'mon, I don't want to be late for class." I told Benny. He put is arm around my shoulder and pretended to limp.

"You cant see, not walk." I told the brunette as he took his arm off and shrugged.

"Worth a try, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

After getting Benny out of the room and into the nurses office I tried to make it to third, but of course being me I got lost. So I had to somehow find my way to the main office to get a map, but on my way I bumped into Sir Tall Pale and Handsome.

"So sorry! I'm just trying to find my way-." I stopped myself mid sentence to laugh.

"Sorry, Find A Way is one of my favorite songs." I told him as I kept on giggling, which caused him to smile. Then I looked and saw what was in his hand.

"Is that my notebook?" I asked, pointing at the green spiral staples notebook. He looked at it, and 'Uh' ed for a while.

"Yes, yes it is." He finally said as he handed it to me. I grabbed it and flipped through the pages, looking for the sketch, then stopped when I realized he was holding something up in his hands.

"Looking for this?" He asked me, a smirk on his face. I grabbed for it but he too it back as if I was the bull and he was the ranger, or however that saying goes. He laughed as he held it up for me to see, but not to take.

"What made you draw this?"He asked me, rather pleased with the fact that I can't grab for it. I then took that time to take in the drawing.

It looked as if it had a pile of bodies, dark spots where I guessed blood was coming from, and on the top, a boy, who looked much like Mister Tall, Pale and Handsome, with blood marks on areas of his mouth.

And four of the bodies I noticed,

Were Ethan, Sarah, Benny

and Me.

* * *

It took a while for me to compose myself, but eventually I did.

"I don't know..." I told him, tears stinging my eyes from what I saw. "I don't know." I felt like collapsing, I could feel my legs going weak, but the boy caught me, who's name I slightly remembered as Jesse.

"I'm sorry, I just... Sometimes...I see and draw things..." I looked up at him, and saw his eyes flash purple. "Things that sometimes...Sometimes happen..." I was still looking into his eyes, astounded at the color change. He looked... Peaceful. As if he was always worried and now, he felt free. I noted his face got closer to mine and looked down, which caused him to blush because well duh! He tried to kiss me and I refused!

"I should be heading to class.."I told Jesse as I started walking twords the stairs. "But um, I'll see you around?" I asked him before I left, not making eye contact. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm the sneaker. Know that." He said before I left. With a smile lacing my lips

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Sarah asked once I made it to the lunch room.

"I ran into someone.." I said, the smile still lacing my lips. I noted that Benny noted my smile and looked back down at his tray.

"Ooh, was this someone a _male_ someone?" Sarah asked, smiling a gossipy smile. I nodded slowly as I took Benny's apple from his tray. He looked up at me and I winked at him which caused him to smile and continue eating his Mac-and-Cheese. I looked back at Sarah who was squealing like crazy.

"Eeeep! I knew it! Spill sister." Sarah said as she placed her face on her hands. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of the apple.

"Well, you know that guy who Mr. Trey sat me next to?" I asked her. She started at me wide eyed as Benny started to choke on his food, coughing as if his intestines were about to fall out of his mouth.

_Oh god, I just got a visual._

"What?" I asked them both. Benny was still coughing like a maniac and Sarah was shaking her head.

"Jesse is bad news Eliza, I think you should stay away from him." Sarah said, looking around the lunch room.

"Are you kidding me? He said the same thing about you guys, how your trouble makers and so on." I told her-or them both in this case- as I tossed my apple into a nearby trash can, just as Ethan came up slapping Benny's back.

"I'm good, I'm good! ETHAN I'M GOOD!" Benny yelled at the top of his lungs. I turned to look at him but he ignored my gaze and got up from the table. I watched him leave and sighed, then looked back at Ethan.

"Saran and Benny think this guy I ran into is bad news." I told him as I eyed his baked potato. He caught me looking at it and passed it to me.

"What guy?" He asked as he nodded to let me have it. I smiled as I took it.

"Jesse." Sarah said. Once she did he took back the potato, a shocked expression on his face.

"Ow come on!"


	5. Chapter 5

I walked home, my stomach making a dying whale noise, as it was forced to eat its own lining! _Stupid Ethan wouldn't give me his stupid potato!_ I thought as I passed yet another tree.

"Hey 'liza!" A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump, but then stop once I saw who it was.

"Oh, Rory, its just you. What are you doing here?" I asked the blonde boy as he walked next to me. He shrugged.

"Just lookin' for a bite." He said. I looked at him strangely.

"Dude, the closest restaurant is a mile down the road!" I told him as I kept this strange idea in my head. He nodded then 'Oh'ed.

"Yea, sorry if that was awkward." He said as I laughed.

"Trust me, I'm used to awkward." I told him as we passed another tree.

"Rory, am I walking the wrong way?" I asked him. He looked around and nodded.

"Yup." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Perfect."

* * *

By the time I made it back to the house, Rory was gone. I last heard him yelling squirrel... I'm not sure. I knocked on the door, then poked myself in the head s I opened it, walking to the stairs, but not until I heard voiced from the basement door. I crept closer and closer until I creaked a floorboard, causing whoever was down there to turn off the lights and shut up. I quickly, yet quietly ran upstairs to my room, closing the door lightly behind me. I sighed and flopped on my bed, unlocking my phone and seeing I had a missed text from Sarah. I opened it and saw it was a group text to Benny, Ethan, Erica, and then my name, seeing we were all in a group titled friends. I smiled as I read the text, that made me stop smiling.

**Vampire Rory emergency. Benny, bring spell book for brain wipe**

Vampire what?! and Spell what!?

* * *

**Ooooooh! See, the dis-function of group text! sorry I haven't updated. I don't like updating when I have no ideas, which Ive had none of lately, but I'm back now! Now lets see how the whole 'eliza finds out about supernatural beings' thing goes**


	6. Chapter 6

I ran out of my room and down the stairs to see Ethan and Benny coming out from the basement, ready to walk out the door. I ran to it, blocking their exit.

"You know, if this was Halloween, I'd understand," I started, showing them the text. Ethan started looking around whistling while Benny bit his lower lip.

"But its not. Care to explain?" I asked them both as I held out my arm to the couch. They both reluctantly sat down and tried to say something, but I put my hand up to stop them.

"Save the cover story, I just want to know what this all means." I asked them, pacing back and froth in front of them, until Benny got up and grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"I'll tell you everything, can you just stop pacing?" He asked me, I could see he was telling me the truth in his eyes and nodded.

"You have five minutes, because vampire Rory emergency doesn't sound so promising."

* * *

We (Me, Ethan and Benny) Were on our way to Sarah, Erica and Rory, where I wasn't surprised at all to see someone laying on the ground, bite marks on the neck.

"Rory! Not again!" Benny said as he noticed it was our Chemistry teacher. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, checking his pulse.

"He's alive, barely." I said as I tried to hold back the vomit coming from the sight of blood. Benny probably saw my face go white as he helped me up and nodded.

"Thanks, you can stand by Ethan for now." He told me as I walked over to E, who was looking at the blood, face still with color. I saw Ethan look at Rory then the body and walked away. I saw Benny sigh as I walked after him.

"Wait up!" I called after him. Ethan stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"You fond out about Vampires, Seers, and spell-casters all n one day, and your still hanging out with us. Why?" He asked. I sighed as I walked closer to him.

"Because your all not normal. And I need that. Because I don't think I'm normal either," I told Ethan as I slip my hands into my pants pockets. He looked at me and nodded.

"I know what you can do. I saw it, when I first met you." He told me as he played with the leaves on the floor. I looked up at him.

"What am I Ethan?" I asked him, crazily curious. He looked back at me, and shook his head.

"I have no idea." He told me, still shaking his head. "I really have no idea."

* * *

The next day, my alarm clock decided to not work, making me late, yet again to school, so when I was getting ready, I didn't notice that I was wearing all black, making me look like I was going to a funeral.

"Yo, whats with the whole new..." Erica started as she looked at me. Sighed and rolled my eyes as I noted we were wearing the same black jeans.

"Nice jeans," I told her, Sarah laughing as she walked up to us.

"You heard that?" I asked her. She released her fangs and pointed at them, retreating them as fast as she put them out.

"Sorry, forgot." I told her as I saw Jesse walking through the hallway. He looked up to catch me staring, then smiled as I blushed and looked down. I was so happy Sarah and Erica didn't notice as we walked to class, parting ways with the girls as I walked into my calculus class, which was super easy than I expected it to be. After class Benny waited for me outside the door.

"Hello Ms. Advanced Class's," He teased as we headed to lunch. "Where were you this morning?" He asked me as we entered teh cafeteria.

"Well, my alarm clock decided to go on vacation and not ring..." He gave me a questioning look.

"You forgot to reset it didn't you?" He asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"Exactly." I told him as the lunch lady handed me a sandwich, which i gladly threw away, taking Benny's apple yet again.

"Don't you have a clock on your phone that you can set to play everyday but weekends?" Benny asked me as we sat down. For some reason, Ethan and the rest of the gang weren't at lunch so it was just us.

"You decide to tel me I can do that now!?" I ask Benny as I eat his sandwiches crust. He laughed as he handed me a bag of potato chips.

"My savior!" I yelled at him, causing everyone to look at us strangely.

"What? You've never seen a hungry girl thank a guy for giving her a bag of chips?" I asked everyone, who turned back around, probably getting ready to shoot rumor arrows at me. Benny laughed as he drank his milk.

"You really aren't like any other Whitechappel girls are you?" Benny asks me as he put the carton down, I smiled as I ate a chip.

"That's what I was going for."

* * *

**_Sucky chapter again, I know, but everything is slowly forming so please dont exit!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I finished my bag of potato chips as I was walking home, the cool Autumn breeze making my hair fly in my face. The breeze also carried a scent, the scent of something that was not identifiable.

I sniffed as I followed it, passing an arts supply store. Something pulled me in, making me buy a pencil and a piece of paper. I payed for the items and walked outside, noticing my eyes were full-on white, before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up coughing in a room. No, not a room, Benny's room. And I knew it was his because there was a giant ceiling-to-floor limited edition star wars theater poster. I continued to cough as I noticed a shape leaning against the door.

"Its been about time you were awake," The figure said stepping into light. As they came I allowed my tense shoulders so relax, seeing it was just Benny.

"Well, you of all people should know I'm a heavy sleeper..." I said as I scratched the back of my head. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Mind telling me other things I should know?" He asked me. I made a confused look as I sat up, but backing twords the headboard as he kept getting closer. It was then that I noticed that he looked different. He had a small wooden toothpick hanging from the bottom of his lip, and he had on the same shirt from yesterday, the blue with greyish stripes, but it had a bit more wrinkles, and on top was a leather jacket. Well, a knock-off, so fleather.

"Um, you okay?" I asked as I backed up as far as I could. He seemed to know that and got closer.

"Fine. Better than ever." He told me as he inched his face closer to mine, his hot breath against my lips. I couldn't help but lean in as well, getting closer and closer. Until he cupped my face, pulling me into him and pressing his lips against mine. He pulled me closer and closer until I could feel the beat of his heart against my chest.

"Benny, stop," I said as we let go for air, he grinned and kissed me again.

"Its not Benny sweetness." Benny said as he pushed me against the headboard, tensing the kiss. he practically pushed his tongue in my mouth, moving his hands from my shoulders to my waist and stopping them there. As I processed what he said I looked at the night stand, seeing the paper that I brought at the art store. And on the paper,

Were two Benny's

* * *

Twenty minutes later I managed to get 'Benny' off of me. Well, actually I kneed him in the man intestines and ran out of there, only running into,

"Benny!?" I screamed as Benny looked behind him.

"Yea?" He asked me with a questioned look. I looked back at his room, then back at him.

"But you were just-... And then you-..." Then I cut myself off in revelation. "The sketch," I said looking at Benny, whose eyes were wide looking behind me. I turned around and saw Benny.

Yea, that sentence didn't make any sense to me either.

* * *

I walked into school the next day, feeling as if I was stoned. I mean, if you found out you made out with your house mates evil twin and... maybe you uh... liked it? Yea... I think you'd feel that way too.

"Hey Eliza," I heard a voice say from behind me. I jumped as I turned around, exhaling with relief as I realized who it was.

"Jesse, you scared me." I told the boy as I took a step twords him. He smiled as he looked me up and down.

"Never pictured you as the dress type." He told me as he took my hand and spinned me. I giggled lightly as he did so. I never was the dress type, but considering today was picture day I figured I'd make an exception, with my Indian style patterned blue-green dress, with a high-low skirt type bottom. But it was a little big, so I tied a dark-brown woven belt around the middle. Jesse kept spinning me until I accidentally bumped into him, causing us to thump into a nearby wall of lockers. I laughed as I saw him smile, then his eyes flash purple-yellow.

His eyes. I could see nothing but his eyes. Everything else was a haze except for his eyes.

"Kiss me," I heard his voice say in a demonic way. I smiled as I kissed him, lightly at first until he grabbed my waist, deepening the kiss. After a while I let go, the haze of everything going, and yet I could still see his eyes.

They were back to brown now.

I no longer felt what ever pulled me twords him and backed away.

"What just happened?" I asked him as I stood still in the middle of the hallway. He grinned as he stepped twords me.

"You kissed me." He said, stepping closer, but each step being a slow one.

"Because you made me." I told him. He stopped walking, his smile fading.

"What?" He asked me, his black hair on his almost pale completion standing out.

"You made me, your voice was demonic and your eyes..." I told him, my voice fading at the end.

"How did you remember?" He asked, looking completely confused

"Remember what?"

"That?!" He said a bit agitated.

"It just happened like three seconds ago!" I almost yelled at him. He seemed taken aback as he backed two steps away, then walked down the hall and out the door. I was about to follow him when I heard a mixture of voices behind me. I turned around and saw Benny and Ethan, walking in the hallway. Benny saw me and waved me over, making me smile and walk over.

"Hey." I told them as we kept walking. To where I was unsure of.

"Hey, sorry again for the whole twin... inconvenience." Benny told me. I laughed as I walked with him and Ethan to Sara's locker, where she grabbed Benny's arms, making a face. Well, it was a face.

"If you hit on me again I swear I'm going to hit on you! And not in the way you think!" She yelled, people giving her weird stares in the hallway. I looked back and forth from Benny and Sarah, then 'ah'ed.

"Why are you ahing?" Sarah asked me annoyed. I think its that time of the moon again... if you know what I'm saying.

"Let me guess, you saw Benny today and he was a complete nincompoop," I told Sara. She nodded as Benny looked offended.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as Sara let go of him.

"Yea, but even more than usual!" She told me. I patted her shoulder as I told her the whole story.

* * *

"Its like Hansel and Gretel, but instead of stones there toothpicks." I told Sara as we followed the toothpicks to the boys bathroom. She went in but I stayed out. What? I'm weird-ed out by the opposite sex's bathrooms! I heard a bang, and then Sara came out.

"He's inside, we destroyed the double. I'm gonna go let Ethan know." Sara told me as I nodded. She sped away as I leaned against the wall, waiting for Benny to come out. After about three minutes he came out, breathing out and looking at the ground.

"Yo, you okay?" I asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and shook his head.

"I flushed myself down the toilet... It's gonna be some time." He told me. I chuckled as we headed back to the dark room, where Benny took his camera, pretending to take photos of me.

"Don't even joke about that!" I said while laughing. He shrugged, still smiling as we walked out of the school, catching up with Ethan as Hannah Price walked away. I heard them start to talk but I was more focused on a figure leaning against the school. I walked twords it, seeing who it was.

"I had an idea..." I told Jesse as I crossed my arms. He looked up at me and changed his position against the wall.

"And that idea being...?" Jesse asked me, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"The sketch, the one I drew in Chem. There was blood on the ends of your mouth." He looked up at me as I said that. "Are you what I think you are?" I asked him, dropping my arms. He looked down and stepped closer to me.

"Yes. I am a vampire Elizabeth." He told me. I sighed, now terrorized inside.

"Do you know what I am?" Came blurting out of my mouth. He looked at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Precognition." He told me. I made a confused face as he sighed.

"Well, you know your pal Ethan is a seer. He can see that past, present, and future. But you," He said while pointing at me. "You can draw the future." He told me. I was about to ask him something, when Benny called me over. I looked back at Jesse, who nodded.I sighed as I walked up to Benny.

"Evil Benny rented a go-kart! Come on! No walking!" Benny told me as he took my hand, leading me to an oddly shaped car. I laughed as I looked back at Jesse, who smiled at me. I smiled as I hopped in the kart.

"If we die, its all on you." I told Benny who laughed as we drove our way home.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated anything, Ive actually re-discovered wattpad so Ive been playng around with that. Go check it out if you guys want. Computerfreak404. And then my YouTube, its being a buttface so I think I'm gonna make a new account and start over. So for those of you who watch my voiceover vids be on the lookout. And I've also lost my story plan for this, eheheh, funny story, so I'm just using some episode themes, except I'm toying with them.**

**On another note, what did you guys think of the whole Eliza/Jesse Eliza/Benny(Le Evil Twin) action? Did not expect that! alright, R&R, F&F**

**H&M XD lol, Sorry I had to do that**


	8. Whoops

**(Warning, I didn't give a flying department store about spelling check writing this) **

**LETS START WITH I AM SO SORRY!**

**Its probably been like three thousand years, two hundred months adn three hours sience I last udated... LIE**

**anyway, trust me, I didn't forget about anything, I just felt like I should update longer adn exciting chapters, so thats what I've been working on for everything, but being grounded, I can only use my computer on weekends and it seems like my teachers enjoy both giving me weekend projects adn failing me... (THAT WAS MENT FOR YOU MR.H!) So, its gonna be a while for everything to be up. **

**But, I have a few side notes for practicly everything. **

**All I know Is Running, I started writing chapter 2 and its firetruckin long! And I'm not even halfway done with it! so be expecting maybe three thousand words for that one**

**Behind The Mic, DUDE! I wrote the second chapter for that, but as usual my computer spazzed, making me loose the chapter (whoohoo -_-)**

**THE COLLAB WITH PANDA_CHAN8! girl, you gotta lemme in more on your chapter so we can meld our minds for this (That sounded less strange in my head... xD lol)**

**Radioactive, PRECOGNITION! THATS WHAT SHE HAS! Who wikkipediaed it? lol. We're going in-depth into that the next chapter for those that don't understand. **

**Reaching For The Pitch, I fear is on the verge of cancelation. When I got my new phone, I lost all or most of my notes, one of which was the story plan for that, so I'm not sure if I have the creativity in my mind to keep it going. I won't delete it, but keep in mind, updates for that might take longer than everything else**

**The Other Side, ITS NOT JUST FIRE! I can tell you that! Working on updating that as well. More Benny/Tara and Ethan/Tara scenes are on their way!**

**Alright, that should be most of my stories on here that I epxplained. But I also wanted to let you guys in on a maybe fic, Idk if it was just an idea in my head or if it was ment to be more. As some of you know, I have been infected with Bieber Fever, so I wanted to make at leats one JB fic for this account, but I'm not sure if I wanted to do**

**A- The movie Starstruck replacing characters with Jb related characters, but doing sort-of the same story line**

**B- making a fic from the paparatzzi point of view (That one might go on the official JB FanFic site though)**

**or C- Put 'Watching You' from my wattpad on here. (Wattpad is computerfreak404)**

**Alright, that should be it...**

**Adios brochachos!**

**~V**


End file.
